Electronic inhalable aerosol apparatuses, which are commonly referred to as vaporizer apparatuses, vaporization apparatuses, electronic vaping apparatuses, and/or the like, are configured to heat a vaporizable material to generate an aerosol vapor capable of delivering an active ingredient to a user.
Dabbing refers to a method of consuming concentrated doses of cannabis. Cannabis concentrate is typically formed by extracting tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) and/or other cannabinoids using a solvent such as, for example, butane, carbon dioxide, and/or the like. The extraction process yields an oftensticky oil commonly known as wax, shatter, budder, and/or butane hash oil (BHO). One common approach to vaporizing these substances involves taking a portion (e.g., a bolus, a dab, and/or the like) of the cannabis concentrate, heating it on a high temperature element, commonly known as a nail, and then inhaling the resulting vapor through a dab rig.